Uma nova esperança!
by Kaky-Ventrue
Summary: deixado por um lobo ele perdeu a esperança de ser feliz... ate que seus pais trás para casa um novo membro para a família... sera que existe uma esperança de um novo recomeço?
1. Chapter 1

**Ola a todos, bem eu quero deixar claro primeiro que esta é uma fic meio que... bem ela surgiu durante uma crossover que eu lia entao me veio a idéia e resolvi fazer...bem sou uma fanatica da saga crepusculo e sempre sonhei em fazer uma fic deles mas nunca consegui pensar em "como sera?". esta é a minha 1 crossover com crepusculo. __****A verdade é que esta é uma crossover que estou fazendo eu pensei em fazer so edwardxbella mas estou meio que revoltada sobre a noticia que ela o traiu com o diretor de um novo filme que faziam... eu sempre li o livro vendo ela como a bella realmente e é claro o robert pattson como o edward... entao me veio essa idéia maluca de substituir bela por serena de sailor moon... vamos ver o que vai virar. vou amar receber comentarios, criticas construtivas e sugestoes... boa leitura!**

_**ps: nao possuo sailor moon nem crepusculo...**_

* * *

**Capitulo: 01 - Decisão**

* * *

havia um movimento desenfreado no hospital de forks uma pequena cidade onde quase nunca havia novidade e sempre era tranquilo no hospital, era muito raro acontecer o que estava acontecendo nesse dia, era uma garota em uma maca toda ensanguentada e havia uma gritaria em volta dela, os medicos estavam pavorosos.

-precisamos leva-la para a sala de cirurgia agora, e tirem raio x da cabeça dela...

-sim doutor, iremos preparar o centro cirurgico...

-é tarde demais - falou um dos medico.

-temos que tentar... talvez uma bateria?

-nao. leve-a para o necroterio - falou o medico - eu assinarei o obtuario dela deixe-a para carlisle fazer a autopsia ele é o melhor, talvez se ele estivessa aqui poderiamos ter tido alguma sorte mas...

a enfermeira jogou um lençou em cima da garota que deveria ter seus 16 anos ou menos, levou deixando-a na sala de autopsia para depois ser enterrada.

* * *

-carlisle eu estava pensando, voce sabe desde que bella escolheu jacob, edward tem estado mais retraido que nunca e isso esta me preocupando...

-eu sei esme tem me preocupado isso tambem... mas nao sei o que podemos fazer para reverter a situaçao... voce sabe quando um vampiro ama é para sempre...

-temo que esse é o fim dele entao... carlisle talvez se pudessemos encontrar alguem sei la, que despertasse o interesse dele.

-minha querida, eu fiz isso com rosali e o virou? ele simplesmente nao a quis sorte dela que encontrou emmett se nao seria dois sozinhos em casa!

-eu entendo seu ponto de vista... e tambem nao penso em ninguem que seria suficiente para ele e nem ninguem morrendo...

* * *

carlisle largou esme na entrada da casa deles e foi para o hospirtal que estava na hora do seu turno, deu um beijo nela e saiu.

-boa noite bonnie, o que tem para mim?

-boa noite doutor cullen, bem temos uma garota morta na sala de autopsia.

-hora da morte?

-as 17:00 horas, duas horas atras...

-ok bonnie, vou para la agora e me avise se precisar ok?

-sim doutor.

carlisle se dirigiu para a sala de autopsia, vestiu seu jaleco e se assustou, afinal carlisle nunca se assusta facil,mas ele se assustou e caminhou lentamente para o corpo coberto sobre a maca ele ouviu atentamente e nao teve duvidas o coraçao dela batia fracamente mas batia, e ela estava coberta de sangue, carlisle pegou o celular e ligou para esme

-acho que voce poderia quere ver isso...

-estarei ai em segundos

-ok

carlisle desligou o celular e esme apareceu ao lado dele prestando atençao no ruido fraco e fragil de um coraçao que estava lutando contra a morte.

-isso... isso é o que realmente estou ouvindo?

-sim esme mas o obtuario ja foi assindao e ela nao aguentaria uma cirurgia, veja ela parece muito mal esta toda quebrada...

carlisle tocou a menina e falando todo o problema dela e por ultimo concluiu

-ela nao tem a minima chance de sobrevivencia...

-carlisle poderiamos...

-esme eu nao sei e se falharmos como aconteceu com...

-é a nossa unica chance eu te juro que se nao der certo, vamos colocar essa questao de lado e nunca mais falaremos sobre isso... e a menina sera parte da familia do mesmo jeito...

-se ele descobre...

-nao! ficaremos longe ate que esteja completo... e alice ela...

o celular tocou e era alice

-oi alice?

-vai dar certo... mal posso esperar para ve-la pessoalmente, edward esta caçando entao nao sera problemas... estarei ao lado da esme...

-certo alice, mas nao diz nada a mais ninguem vou ligar para ele e dizer que eu e a esme esteremos fora por uns dias.

-esta certo... as vezes é tao dificil esse dom dele é irritante sabia?

-as vezes eu tambem acho mas provou ser bem benefica em varias ocasioes, bye te vejo depois.

-ok.

ele voltou para a menina e olhou bem para ela que parecia tao jovem e que outrora fora tao cheia de vida...

-precisamos fazer isso agora carlisle as batidas estao enfraquecendo a cada segundo que passa!

-esme onde..?

-nao se preocupe eu tenho um lugar perfeito.

carlisle se aproximou da menina e mordeu os pulsos, os tornozelos e depois o pescoço injetando veneno em suas correntes sanguineas, depois ele saiu deixando ela cuidar da higiene da menina. quando ele voltou ele ficou absmado com a beleza incrivel dela e sabia que rosali parecia uma ninfa mais essa menina iria parecer uma deusa depois de transformada.

* * *

**Nota: ok eu fiz aqui esta meu primeiro capitulo da historia, me dizem o que achou e me perdoem pelos erros de digitaçao, é que eu sou pessima com not book entao prefiro o bom e velho computador. eu espero muito ansiosa pelos seus comentarios e prometo estar postando em breve!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**ola estou com a nova atualizaçao, espero que gostem e please review...**_

* * *

**Capitulo 02 - desconhecida.**

* * *

Esme tinha removido a garota para um lugar remoto onde não seria encontrada, a menos que quisesse é claro, Alice estava ao lado de esme para ajudar no que fosse necessário, tinha também trazido um vestido perfeito para por na garota em transformação.

-oh Esme ela é linda, e sei que vai ficar ainda mais!

-eu concordo Alice, mas o que me preocupa no momento é Rosali, não sei qual ser a reação dela ao ver uma garota mais bonita que ela...

-não se preocupe com ela Eme, temos que nos preocupar em descobrir quem é essa garota agora.

-carlisle ta tentando isso, Alice você não consegue ver nada?

-sinto muito esme mais não...

* * *

-bonnie?

-sim doutor cullen?

-você me disse que tinha uma garota morta na sala de autopsia, mas nao tem ninguem la...

-o-o que? como se eu mesma a coloquei la?

-não sei bonnie vou investigar... você sabe quem é ela?

-não doutor cullen os para médicos a encontraram na entrada da cidade muito machucada mas nenhum documento com ela... sinto muito.

-tudo bem bonnie vou ver o que descubro...

* * *

edward estava sentado na clareira onde ele costumava ir com bella, ele sempre se sentia horrivel quando pensava nela, ainda nao conseguia acrediatr que ela preferiu um lobo fedido que ele, nao que ele fosse ipocrita ou coisa assim, mas que nao iria preferir um vivo que um morto?

"edwar, edward, pare de pensar nela... voce a deixou uma vez e agora ela o deixou... tudo isso foi sua culpa." edward pensava sempre a mesma coisa, ele tinha saido para caçar nao que estivesse com sede mas ele tinha saido para ficar longe da familia dele, e dos pensamentos deles.

"as vezes acho que esse meu dom é uma maldiçao..."

* * *

serena estava sentindo muita dor não sabia o que estava acontecendo mas seja la o que fosse ela preferiria a morte ela estava sentindo como se estivesse deitada numa fogueira onde cada fibra do seu ser estava virando cinza, sua mandíbula estavam travadas e mesmo se quisesse ela não iria conseguir soltar um único som e tudo que ela queria era correr e gritar implorando que a matassem, "oh céus por selene o que esta acontecendo comigo?"

ela estava sentindo seu corpo pegando fogo lentamente então ela começou a chorar e diante de si ela viu rini sua adorável filha

-seja forte mamãe, você consegue por mim...

sim essa tinha sido suas ultimas palavras antes de tudo acontecer... ela então voltou para a dor excruciante que a torturava sem dó devorando cada centímetro de célula existente dentro de si, ela não sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado mas ela sentiu algo mudando não era a dor que continuava igual era como se a dor zombasse dela, não não era isso que estava diferente era sua audição, estava melhor que nunca ela podia ouvir a respiração de cada pessoa perto dela, ela podia ouvir os sussurros perto dela.

-Alice?estou preocupada sera que ela esta..?

-não se preocupe Esme ela vai viver e bem veja ela, esta ficando a cada vez mais linda... o que eu me pergunto é? quem é ela? e o que aconteceu com ela?

-tao jovem... tinha todo um futuro pela frente e ser interrompido assim brutalmente...

-Edward vai ser difícil em relação a menina... - Alice suspirou desanimada sabendo bem como era seu irmão.

-não tenho duvidas, o certo sera contar tudo a ela antes de leva-la para a nossa família

-eu tenho uma ótima intuição sobre ela... e seja quem for ela logo saberemos só falta mais um dia e tudo estará acabado.

serena pensou que tipo de conversa era aquela que estavam tendo... e quem era esse tal de Edward parece que ele era um tipo de problemas, mas não sabia exatamente como.

ela percebeu que a dor começou a ceder ela tinha sentindo seus ossos se emedarem parecia que tudo o que fora quebrado nela na ultima batalha havia sido ligado "bem pelo menos não vou ficar numa cadeira de rodas" serena também notou como a dor foi recuando começou nas pontas dos dedos e foi subindo ate que era apenas seu coração acelerado e com medo do fogo que o perseguia sem chance de escapar é claro que não aquele fogo devoraria ate o ultimo suspiro dela.

* * *

-veja esta quase acabando - disse alice

-Carlisle descobriu algo sobre ela?

-nada esme... então Alice falta muito?

-não! - Alice soltava gritinhos animados - veja em alguns minutos estará acabado

-ela foi impressionante Carlisle, não deu um único gemido, essa menina é guerreira!

serena então sentiu que seu coração deu um pulo no peito e parou depois deu um outro fraco e se calou para sempre ela estranhou.

-oh o que esta acontecendo? meu coração... -ela disse um segundo mais tarde depois que não havia mais dor apenas uma sensação de liberdade.

ela se sentou e soltou um grito ao ver que antes que ela pudesse pensar direito la estava ela sentada, ela abriu os olhos e o que viu a fez fechar os olhos imediatamente então ouviu a voz suave e maternal ao lado dela.

-não se assuste esta tudo bem...

serena olhou para a mulher ela era linda muito linda e serena suspirou e percebeu que o ar era como um vento sem destino dentro dela.

-o-o-que esta acontecendo comigo? - ela perguntou horrorizada com a sua situação e a delicadeza de sua voz era como uma melodia doce e suave.

-poderia nos dizer o seu nome primeiro ai poderíamos te explicar tudo o que quiser saber...

-serenity... mas podem me chamar de apenas serena... - ela olhou para o homem a sua frente também fascinada com a beleza dele ela olhou para uma outra garota que veio para perto dela sorrindo sim ela achava todos os três lindos de morrer

-serena, veja bem... - começou Carlisle - eu te encontrei na sala de autopsia pronta para ser levada para seu funeral ja haviam lhe dado o obtuario como morta por acidente de carro, mas acontece que eu cheguei para fazer a sua autopsia e percebi que seu coração batia fracamente lutando contra a morte...

-e eu pedi a ele que a salvasse ... bem minha esperança é que você seja minha filha caçula...

-e como você me salvou?

-eu te mordi passando meu veneno para seu corpo te transformando em vampira.

-VAMPIRA?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 03 - inicio de uma nova vida**

* * *

-uma vam-vampira?

-sim serena, nos somos vampiros, escuta não somo do jeito que esta pensando, não nos alimentamos de humanos... só de animais.

serena se olhou ela percebeu que estava muito bem vestida...

-que belo vestido...

-você gostou? - Alice quicava de um lado ao outro e serena a olhava com facinio nos olhos

-eu adorei fazia muito tempo que não colocava algo assim...

serena se levantou ainda não tinha se acostumado com a flexibilidade de seu corpo, ela percebeu que eles a olhava cautelosos pra ela.

-porque estão assim?

-como? - perguntou Alice

-como se estivessem com medo de mim, sei la... - ela suspirou e então ela só queria chorar quando ela lembrou de algumas imagens difusas que vieram...

-vem cá... deixe nos apresentar eu sou Alice esta é mama esme e este é papa Carlisle cullen, ha ainda mais 4 membros que você estará conhecendo em breve, mas deixe-me te dizer uma coisa ha pelo menos dois que vão ficar meio chateado com que fizemos, mas não se preocupe ok?

-quem?

-a Rosali por você ser mais linda que ela e Edward por bem... depois te contamos. podemos dizer que somos um pequeno clã de vampiros, família cullen

serena acenou com a cabeça e olhou para a mulher que se chamava esme ela se aproximou e a abraçou com uma tristeza tao profunda que era palpável pelos outros, esme a abraçou com amor de uma mãe e serena se sentiu protegida então Alice a abraçou junto com esme.

* * *

-nossa que casa linda...

serena caminhava para a frente da casa com uma elegancia que deixava alice orgulhosa e os saltos agulha so a deixou mais perfeita ainda ela era pequena e mesmo com 15cm nao ficou tao alta, seu ar era de uma fragilidade ela poderia so com um estalar de dedos deixar os machos simplesmente ao seus joelhos.

antes dela entrar esme pediu que a esperasse por um momento e alice, carlisle e esme entraram chamando os outros e nesse momento edward entrou pel portas dos fundo com uma carranca. todos se reuniram curiosos por todo o drama que estavam fazendo na porta e edward rosnou, serena se sentiu tensa sua vontade de retrucar o rosnado de volta pois ele tinha sido enviado a ela ela sabia.

-temos uma surpresa a voces... vem serenity venha conhecer seus irmaos disse carlisle

serena entrou e olhou a cara de espanto dos outros e nao perdeu quando o rapaz quase caiu da cadeira se é que isso era possivel.

edward quase caiu da cadeira ao ver a menina chamada serenity entrar, ela era tao linda como uma deusa seria sua pele pálida e ao mesmo tempo cremosa seus cabelos enormes que descia ate seus pés em um estilo engraçado mas que a fazia parecer ainda mais uma deusa, seu vestido rosa que modelava cada curva de seu corpo para se abrir em um leque na cintura e que chegava ate seus pés e nos pés delicados estavam um par de sandália perfeitas para ela.

-oi - ela disse timida e viu como a outra garota tao linda a olhou observando com curiosidade e depois soltou um suspiro

-oh tenho uma rival em beleza -mas sorriu e foi ate serena e a abraçou arrancando olhares de surpresa nos outros - seja bem vinda serenity... cullen

-obrigada...

-Rosali, meu nome é Rosali aquele ali é meu marido emmett e aquele ali é jasper marido da Alice e este idiota aqui é o Edward... só um conselho não de bola para ele

-Rosali! - esme repreendeu-a e viu serena sorrir - venha querida vou lhe mostrar seu quarto espero que se sinta em casa...

serena acompanhou esme escada acima mas não antes de olhar para Edward que viu os pensamentos dela "oh céus, por selene ele é lindo mas sinto uma dor tao profunda em seu coração como a que eu carrego" Edward balançou a cabeça como alguma imagens foram despejadas em sua mente ele quase perdeu o folego, se tivesse um.

serena olhou para o seu novo quarto e ficou surpresa com a beleza e elegância dele uma parte a lateral dele era totalmente de vidro que dava para um bosque de arvores e mais alem um rio que serpenteava por entre as arvores...

-esme por que minha garganta esta queimando? esta muito incomoda...

-oh meu deus serenity eu me esqueci completamente de levar você pra caçar...

-caçar?

-sim se lembra que eu te disse que sobre nos alimentarmos de animais?

-sim...

-vou pedir que o Edward lhe ensine a caçar, e serena?

-sim esme?

-quando você estiver pronta para nos contar o que aconteceu estaremos aqui para ouvir... mas só um conselho é mais fácil quando colocamos para fora... só assim conseguimos iniciar uma nova vida...

-ok esme deixe-me organizar tudo aqui dentro 1 - bateu o dedo na cabeça - e depois a gente conversa...

-não tem problema, vamos esperar o tempo que for necessário... agora eu vou pedir a Edward te levar para caçar e te ensinar algumas ciosas e as regras que temos ok?

-ok, esme?

-sim?

-obrigada...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 04 - A dor.**

* * *

serena trocou de roupa por um jeans ate o joelho e uma blusa regata preta com um tenis preto tambem, desceu a escada e viu que ele ja estava esperando com um olhar carrancudo_ "sera que ele nao cansa de ser azedo o tempo todo?"_ ela o ouviu rosnando para ela e encarou ele com os olhos apertados de irritaçao, jasper notou a tensão entre eles e resolveu intervir mas antes que fizesse algo ele notou ela se controlando e ouviu seu suspiro.

-precisa de uma pastilha Edward?

-hum? o que? - disse confuso pois não conseguia ler a mente dela

-você deve estar com um problemas serio de garganta pois sempre que te vejo você esta rosnando...

emmett e Rosali caíram na gargalhada Alice não podia ajudar muito e também riu

-eu gostei dessa garota esme! - disse emmett

-você gosta de qualquer um que me deixe irritado emmett, vamos serenity... - disse já desaparecendo porta a fora.

serena seguiu sem esforço algum ate o lago ela olhou para o que parecia ser de uns 500 metros de largura, ele saltou o lago se dizer uma unica palavra a ele, então ela também se lançou para o outro lado com uma elegância incrível e caindo ao lado da margem sem nenhum problema e continuou a segui-lo. serena parou no meio da floresta e se virou em uma direção oposta e Edward percebeu a sua mudança e foi atras dela e percebeu o cheiro de sangue humanos e começou a pragueja baixinho

-esme vai me matar se por minha causa ele machucar algum humano! serenity...

-quieto! - ela ordenou ele viu que ela nao estava ali caçando mas observando outra coisa. - veja edward...

ele se aproximou e viu o que ela estava olhando, abaixo deles havia tres urso rondando uma criança que deveria ter se perdido na floresta, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa percebeu tarde demais que ela tinha saido de perto dele, ele se sentia frustrado por so conseguir pegar alguns vislumbres dos pensamentos dela...

* * *

serena estava focada no urso maior e sentiu um delicioso cheiro de sangue que emanava dele, ela o atacou arrastando-o pro meio das arvores onde a menina nao visse ela o sugou e voltou para o outro e Edward para o terceiro e viu que ela nao lançou um único olhar na direção da garotinha, depois de alguns minutos ele viu ela sair da floresta com os lábios vermelhos de sangue mais sua roupa esta impecável nem uma unica gota de sangue, ele viu que ela passou a ponta da lingua pelo labio a fim de deixar limpo e ele gemeu com a sensualidade daquele gesto.

-ola pequenina esta perdida? - serena perguntou

-meu papai e minha mamae estavam montando acampamento e eu sai um pouquinho e não consegui voltar - disse a menina chorando

-nao se preocupe princesinha vou te levar para seus pais de novo...

serena só entao percebeu o olhar espantado de edward e perguntou.

-o que foi?

depois nos falamos, apenas cheire a garota...

"eca que cheiro horrivel!"

-estou cheirando mas qual é o problema?

-nada nao depois vamos ver isso

eles chegaram ate o acampamento onde tinha um casal desesperado atras de sua filha desaparecida, ela tambem sentiu as emooes do edward ao avistar mais duas pessoas um goroto e uma garota entao os olhares deles se cruzaram e ela sentiu um clima pesado

-papa! - gritou a menina

-minha pequena voce esta bem?

-oh meu deus minha filhinha por onde voce andou?

desculpa mama... eu me perdi e entao tres urso me cercou e quando iam me atacar a moça me salvou e o moço tambem chegou e me ajudou... e dai els me trouxeram para ca...

-oh minha pequena nao se afaste de nos outra ves ok?

-sim papa.

-obrigado senhorita...

-serenity.

eles olharam para a serenity e estavam pasmado diante de tanta beleza, serena percebeu que os tres estavam se olhando ainda e entao ela viu, como um filme ela viu a historia deles tres e sentiu a dor profunda dele ela ofegou atraindo a atençao dos tres...

-Edward vamos por favor...

-sim vem...

eles voltaram em silencio e assim que ela avistou a casa ela correu em direçao e ela como se fosse um refugio e se trancou no quarto ate que rosali bateu e ela abriu

-voce esta bem? ficamos preocupados voce entrou sem uma palavra e Edward também se trancou no quarto dele... o que houve?

-rosali nao fica chateada nao é que por hora prefiro ficar sozinha eu estou um pouco confusa com tudo o que esta acontecendo comigo.

* * *

_1 semana depois_

* * *

serena finalmente saiu do quarto e desceu as escada o encontrando todos ali reunidos incluindo edward, ela olhou para esme que se alegrou com o aparecimento dela.

-desculpe por ter preocupado voces, mas é que estava tao confusa e esse dai nao me disse nada... tive que descobrir pela lembraça dele ao ver a idiota que ele ama.

serena estava chateada pois era suposto para ele ajuda-lo com tudo mas tudo que ela podia sentir era a dor dele, como se nao bastesse a sua propria!

-como?

-eu nao sei só sei que posso ver o passado das pessoas se elas estiverem sofrendo...

-esse deve ser o seu dom entao - falou carlisle - jasper pode aclamr ou atiçar um ambiente influenciando as emoçoes a sua volta, alice consegue prever o futuro e edward consegue ler os pensamentos...

-entendi... mas eu nao entendo.. por que ...

edward rosnou para ela e ela encarou ele por um segundo

_"olha seu zangadinho se voce nao quer que eu fale nada entao diz, nao fique ai rosnando feito um idiota !"_

-por favor serenity nao quero que comente nada sobre.

-ok!

-e voce serena esta pronta para nos contar o que aconteceu com voce? - perguntou esme

-sim, estou...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 05 - a historia, lagrimas nao derramadas**

* * *

serena se sentou no sofa e puxou as perna para baixo de seu corpo, entao ela olhou para eles e depois fixou seus olhos na janela que tinha vista para o lago e a floresta

**_flash back_**

_-serena precisamos conversar com voce..._

_-sim o que houve lita?_

_-estamos renunciando nosso posto como suas protetoras... - disse rey_

_-oh por que?_

_-voces nao pode fizeram um juramento! - gritou rini_

_-sim podemos e faremos... - terminou ami_

_luna olhou aturdida as meninas _

_-por que estao fazendo isso?_

_-por que nao queremos ela como nossa princesa... - disse mina_

_-voces juraram diante da rainha..._

_-ela esta morta artemis, e nosso juramento nao foi renovado, essa é nossa escolha_

_escutaram gritos e ela viu que um youma estava atacando serena sem perda de tempo se transformou e rini tambem e foram lutar mas nenhuma das outras foram apenas saíram._

_serena lutava com tudo que tinha e tambem protegendo a pessoa mais preciosa para ela sua filha sailor chibi moon_

_-onde esta papa?_

_tux apareceu e entao viu que sailor moon lutava sozinha viu quando um ataque atingiu sailor moon em cheio quando ela entrou na frente da filha para salva-la _

_ele virou as costa e saiu serena nao acreditou quando viu ele fazendo isso e foi o fim quando ela o viu de mãos dadas com ami... serena foi chutada e bateu com força em uma arvore jogando sangue fora da boca, caiu no chao com a respiraçao pesada. ela se levantou e foi para cima do youma ela tinha que destruir ele senao pessoas iriam morrer e sua filha tambem._

_ela chamou seu cetro lunar e lançou o poder sobre ele mas antes de ser destruido jogou ela na frente de um onibus fazendo-a ser atropelada, entao apáreceu as sailors outher e urano estava entre desesperada e furiosa, plutao pegou serena no colo que esta de volta a sua forma e ouviu urano gritar furiosa com os inners e o principe_

_-eu nao ligo... - foi tudo o que ele disse fazendo urano socar a cara dele_

_-mama seja forte por mim..._

_serena olhou sua filha e depois olhou pra suas amigas mais leais do mundo_

_-cuide dela para mim plu... e serena reuniu suas ultimas forças se teleportando pra longe de tudo._

**_fim flash back_**

* * *

-meu deus serena... - esme estava horrorizada

-quer dizer que voce é uma sailor? - perguntou rosali - filha de uma deusa lunar?

-sim...

-nao me admira que seja tao linda - reclamou rosali

-mas... sua filha? - perguntou alice

-ela veio do futuro... mas duvido que haja um futuro agora, aquele canalha esta com a CDF da ami, e bem sou uma vampira e nao posso ter filhos.

serena queria chorar, queria gritar, mas nao fez nada apenas ficou em silencio entao por fim disse

-nem mesmo sei se ainda sou herdeira do trono lunar, uma vez que nao sou mais bem... nao bate meu coraçao... nao que eu esteja reclamando, voces me deram uma nova chance eu teria morrido e nao fosse por voces... mas.. bem nao me importo, porem quero tentar algo antes de desistir do meu direito como herdeira.

todos estavam olhando atentamente para ela ela se concentrou em sailor plutao

-oh sailor plutao guardiã da porta do tempo filha de cronos e de ades eu lhe peço por gentileza apareça aqui so mais uma vez!

por um momento els acharam que nada ia acontecer entao uma luz verde escuro começou a brilhar na frente deles e uma linda jovem apareceu.

-princesa! - ela se curvou e serena a fez se levantar

-oh plu nao faça isso nem sei se eu ainda possuo o direito de herdeira...

-o que houve princesa?

serena contou tudo o que houve depois de ter se transportado para outro lugar e plutao olhou entre chocada em saber que sua querida princesa tinha quase morrido e feliz por saber que ela nao estava completamente morta.

-é muito simples minha princesa basta voce chamar o cristal de prata se ele te atender quer dizer que seu direito esta intacto.

serena ergueu a mao para o alto e disse suavemente" cristal de prata lunar apareça" uma luz prateada brilhou em torno da mao da serena e percebeu o cristal mais brilhante que nunca.

-eu sabia minha princesa - pluto se ajoelhou - quais sao suas ordens?

-plu - ela abraçou a menina e depois disse - quero a luna e o artemis aqui avise as outras mas nao deixe-as vir aqui, nao ainda e diga que a paz da terra esta agora nas maos delas ate que eu arrume mais outras guerreiras para substituir as antigas e diz que nao mais lutarei serei como era na lua...

-nao se preocupe princesa as coisas estao melhor, apenas... bem rini desapareceu da linha do tempo

-eu sabia que isso iria acontecer ao vê-los de maos dadas...

plutao desapareceu e ela suspirou e olhou o cristal em suas mãos, depois olhou para sua nova familia e começou a contar sua historia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 06 - tranquilidade**

* * *

serena estava muito feliz nos ultimos dois meses ao seu lado estava luna e artemis tambem feliz que sua princesa estava bem, serena estava sempre alegre e sempre fazia o resto dos moradores da casa feliz com seu jeito alegre e inocente, o unico que nao ajudava era edward que mal trocava uma palavra com ela e serena nem ligava seus olhos vermelhos logo se tornaram caramelo e descobriram que ela nao gostava de sangue humano por causa que ela protetora deles, mas adorava os leoes das montanhas. geralmente quando ela ia caçar e edward estava junto ela fazia questao de competir com ele quem conseguia o mais bravo e mortal leao. e sempre era ela que ganhava as vezes isso o frustrava ou apenas o fazia rir. ela se inscrevel em um curso de bale, sem contar que ela agora ia para a escola tambem, é claro la tambem estava a irritante bella. mas serena sempre disfarçava seus ciumes com seu jeito alegre e infantil tendo a maioria em volta dela ela dava atençao a todos e estava sempre participando de eventos escolares e esportes. ela tentava desesperadamente nao pensar em um certo vampiro ela estava sempre a bloquear seus pensamentos de forma que ele nao pudesse ler.

tudo ia bem ate que um dia ela encontrou o garoto lobo jacob que esperava a bella na saida é claro que ela tinha visto bella travada em uma conversa com edward, entao resolveu puxar conversa com jacob.

-ola - disse ela com um sorriso lindo nos labios - voce deve ser jacob, certo?

-sim eu sou - ele a olhou ela era uma vampira muito diferente ela nao tinha aquele cheiro horrivel que ele sentia nos vampiros, seu cheiro era agradavel e logo ele se sentiu a vontade com ela - e voce é quem?

-eu sou serenity sou a caçula da familia cullen...

-onde estao seus pais? - ele perguntou franzindo a testa

-bem eu nao sei... na verdade eu sei onde estao mais...

-sabem o que houve com voce?

-jacob nao é o que voce esta pensando, voce pode ter achado que salvou a bella desse destino mas eu estava praticamente morta quando isso aconteceu.

-como voce sabe..?

-eu posso ver o passado das pessoas se assim eu quiser... me desculpe por invadir assim sua privacidade mas é que voces tres... um triangulo amoroso... eu sinto a dor no coraçao dele como se fosse a minha...

-voce gosta dele. - nao foi uma pergunta e sim uma constataçao

-sim mas eu nao ouso a mostrar a ele - ela ficou triste - ele me odeia, ja fiz de tudo para chamar a atençao dele mas tudo o que eu ganho sao olhares indiferentes da parte dele...

bella e edward sairam do predio da escola e viram serena e jacob conversando e rindo, percebeu que jacob conversava tranquilamente com ela e ela a mesma coisa com ele.

-oi.. serenity nao é?

-ola bella finalmente voce me viu... nao se preocupe eu nao vou roubar seu lobinho nao... jacob foi um prazer te conhecer a gente se ve por ai.

-igualmente serenity, a gente se ve...

serena se virou e saiu deixando um edward zangando atras dela

-que diachos voce pensa que esta fazendo?

-o que? - ela girou no corpo e encarou ele frente a frente estavam tao pertos, tao pertos que podiam sentir a respiraçao um do outro. ela estava com a cabeça levantada pois era mais baixa que ele e entao sem um segundo pensamento edward a beijou e ela retribuiu com carinho, ele deu um passo para tras sua mente confusa entao simplesmente se virou e deixou-a sozinha.

-como ele é idiota! - ela reclamou indo para sua aula de bale.

* * *

**Edward**

eu cheguei em casa meio que com raiva por sentir-me tao estupido por ter beijado serena, eu tinha vontade de correr sem rumo e era exatamente o que eu estava fazendo neste momento sai de casa pela porta da cozinha e corri o mais rapido que conseguia, meus pensamentos estavam a mil eu nao sei o que aconteceu comigo naquele momento eu so sei que eu tinha que fazer tinha que saber se aqueles labios eram tao doce e macios quanto parecia, tinha que provar que gosto eles tinham, desde que ela tinha entrado para a familia meu mundo tinha estado de pernas por ar.

eu havia dito a bella que quando um vampiro ama é amor para sempre, mas eu estava começando a duvidar eu me pegava direto a olhar para ela a pensar nela a querer estar com ela. eu adorava a competiçao entre nós dois quando iamos caçar ela tambem adora os leoes das montanhas e isso me facina ve-la derrubar um com uma graça como se ela fosse vampira a seculos!

é claro ela era uma vampira rara e unica, nao existiria outra como ela nunca mais, as vezes me pergunto o que os volturis fariam se descobrisse que existe uma vampira extremamente poderosa na familia cullen. nao eu nao queria saber tenho certeza que faria de tudo para te-la em seu castelo sombrio.

Bella. era motivo da minha mais profunda tristeza e angustia sempre que eu pensava nela mas ultimamente eu pensava nela com menas frequencia que antes e ja nao doia tanto quanto doia antes da serena entrar na minha vida. serena era um nome suficiente pra causar um turbilhao em minha mente, quando ela chegou eu quase nao acreditei na beleza da menina a minha frente, entao pensei que ela seria como rosali, egoista visto que rosali foi prontamente aprovando ela em casa, nao so rosali mas todos eles. depois teve a primeira caça dela era engraçado como ela tinha se adptado rapido a sua nova vida enquanto outros agem com loucos saido do manicomio.

eu percebi que ela tinha sofrido bem mais que eu, muito mais que eu pra ser sincero so pelo fato de carregar sobre os ombros o fardo de proteger o mundo sozinha... e depois ela se mostrou uma menina alegre divertida e gostoso estar a sua volta, ela estava sempre desafiando emmett para uma luta a qual ela sempre vencia afinal ela sabia lutar para proteger o mundo quando ela era guerreira. eu tinha estado vendo ela dançar bale sempre que chegava em casa de sua aula rosali era facinada pela serena e a tratava como uma irma caçula, nao so isso ela tinha um jeito doce de tratar as pessoas e era tao carinhosa mais bonito era ve-la chamar esme de "mama" e carlisle de "papa"...

eu parei olhei ao meu redor e percebio que estava no alasca perto dos meus primos a familia de tania, mas nao fiquei dei meia volta e voltei com apenas um pensamento na cabeça e depois disso eu teria serena para o resto da minha vida.


	7. Chapter 7

**_ola demorei mais aqui esta um novo capitulo... particularmente estou amando esta fic, salvo dizer que eu amo loucamente o vampiro mais delicioso de todos os livros que ja li incluindo filmes... mesmo angel... bem adoro Edward e serena é minha heroína desde que entendo por gente!_**

* * *

**capitulo 07 - ****decisão**

* * *

Serena tinha chegado da escola de balé e foi mostrar os novos passos a sua família, rosali encantada colocou o cd de musica clássico para sua nova Irma dançar. Serena parecia uma pluma demonstrando os passos. Edward chegou bem na hora de vê-la com seus delicados passos um sorriso de enfeitiçar ate mesmo semideuses, ao vê-lo ela sorriu ainda mais e seus olhos pareciam duas estrelas. Ao terminar a dança ela pulou de alegria e disse que a apresentação dela seria em dois meses e todos ali confirmaram presença então todos esperaram para ver se ele iria também.

-estarei la... – subiu as escadas e foi para seu quarto.

Serena se pudesse teria chorado ali, ela agradeceu aos céus por vampiros não terem reações que mostravam exteriormente, pois tudo estava em sua cabeça, para não deixar ninguém perceber o quanto aquilo tinha afetado ela deu seu melhor sorriso e foi para seu quarto se trocar, claro jasper havia notado os sentimentos dela e viu que Alice o olhou preocupada, mas não disse nada.

Serena então passou a evitá-lo, se antes ela o implicava agora ela fingia que ele não existia, ela nunca caçava se ele ia junto sempre dizia que estava bem mesmo se as olheiras estavam roxas sob seus olhos.

Luna notou o quanto serena mudou, não tinha mais aquele sorriso brilhante dela, seus olhos não brilhava mais como as estrelas, parou de ir ao bale, deixou de ir para a escola, então quanto menos esperava ela se trancou no quarto e esme se desesperou ao ver a filha naquele estado.

Eles estavam caçando quando Alice parou e olhou furiosa para Edward que ficara assustado, serena estava indo embora dali para sempre e tudo por sua culpa.

-ela esta indo... eu a vejo... – Alice olhou como se quisesse mata Edward com apenas um olhar – e é por sua causa seu sangue suga idiota estúpido!

Eles nunca tinham visto Alice gritar ou se descontrolar daquele jeito, eles viram Edward se encolher enquanto ela falava

-ela se definhou por sua causa por achar que você prefere uma songa monga feito a idiota e estúpida da bella que ela uma garota alegre, ela esta achando que aquele jeito dela é o que afasta as pessoas de quem ela ama, ele fez isso com ela, ele tirou tudo o que ela amava por egoísmo, e agora você que também sente o mesmo por ela que ama ela fica ai esnobando-a por causa daquela maldita humana que preferiu um lobo nojento depois de tudo o que você fez para ela, em vez de você. E agora você fica ai correndo esperando que ela um dia decida deixar o Jacob para ficar com você! Como você é estúpido.

Alice voou de volta para casa a tempo de chegar e ver serena com as malas prontas para ir. Luna e Artemis tentavam convencê-la a não ir.

Edward entrou correndo e passou por Alice, como era mais rápido ele pegou serena no colo e desapareceu porta da cozinha a fora.

Depois de um tempo já correndo com ela no braço ele parou e colocou-a no chão e quando ela lhe virou as costas ele segurou os braços dela e a virou para que ela o olhasse em seus olhos.

-eu nunca disse que te queria mais que uma Irma... – sua voz soou dura como pedra de gelo fazendo-a encolher involuntariamente

-não, não disse... - ela sussurrou – eu não tenho culpa por gostar de idiotas como você e o Endymion... –ela começou a enraivecer – o que vocês querem uma songa feito a bella? Uma gênio feito a princesa mercúrio? Vocês preferem mulheres fúteis? Ou aquelas lesadas? Esta certo eu não sou boa o suficiente para vocês certo? Ok já entendi e quer saber seu arrogante e idiota pouco me importa se você gosta ou não de mim, quer saber fui uma idiota em pensar que poderia conquistar você, mas como se conquista um vampiro que não tem coração?

Ela virou de costa para ele e se lançou floresta adentro sua mente a mil e ele conseguia ver tudo o que ela estava pensando, lembranças de quando ela e Darién estavam namorando, quando a filha deles apareceu a 1 vez a felicidade dela ao saber que um dia reinariam juntos e teriam rini como filha se lembrou de todos os bons momentos ao lado dele, mas então ela sentou em um galho bem no topo de um pinheiro e que dali podia avistar quase a metade da floresta de forks, ali ela se lembrou quando ele foi dominado pela escuridão de metalia e do sacrifício que ela fizera por ele, ela se lembrou de quando ele terminara com ela quando conheceu rini, ela se lembrou de quando ela quase morreu por ele e pelo planeta dele ao tentar desviar o asteróide que iria entrar em colisão com a terra, ela se lembrou de quando seu peito apareceu uma rosa negra fazendo-o tossir sangue negro, ele se lembrou também que em todas elas ela estendera a mao e nunca virou as costa para ele, mas Darién mesmo depois disso ele preferiu ami a menina gênio a ela...

Serena sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro e abraçá-la gentilmente

-eu não preciso de sua pena, Edward...

-não estou com pena de você serena... eu só sinto muito por tudo o que você passou...

-o pior de tudo isso não foi perdê-lo, o pior de tudo foi que por causa dele eu não poderei ter filhos... e nem poderei ver rini novamente, depois de tanto esforço para salvar o futuro de salvar a nossa filha mais querida... – ele sentia toda a dor que a voz dela continha

-serena eu quero você... mas eu ainda tenho contas pendentes com bella e preciso resolver isso de uma vez por todas antes de ficar com você... eu preciso ter certeza absoluta e deixar bella para la de uma vez por todas pra ser somente seu...

-voce ainda axa que sente algo por ela?

-sim eu acho, é por isso que não posso me comprometer com você agora... céus quando estou com você eu me sinto tão vivo com esse seu jeito alegre, isso é o que eu mais amo em você, seu jeito doce e... serena você é incrível, perfeita. Só o que te peço é me da um tempo para resolver isso e te darei uma resposta concreta te juro.

-posso te pedir uma coisa então?

-o que?

-seja meu amante por uma noite, apenas uma noite... e prometo será segredo absoluto entre nos dois... de qualquer forma eu preciso ir tenho pontas soltas por la tambem que preciso amarrar só assim poderei também ser totalmente livre...

Edward pensou por um momento sabia que o que ela estava pedindo não era nada demais e por que não? Não esperara tanto para fazer tudo do modo certo e tradicional e no ultimo momento fora largado? Seria tão errado assim amar alguém como serena lhe pedira? Ele decidiu iria aceitar assim as coisas seriam mais fáceis para sua decisão de vez.

-por que não? – ele deu sue melhor sorriso torto e disse – me siga – e saltou ela saltou também indo de mergulho para o chão e no ultimo instante ela pousou com os pés. Ele a levou em seu lugar favorito e mágico e a deitou ali na relva sob a luz do luar e a amou...

-eu não sabia que forks tinha terremoto? – perguntou rosali curiosa sob o fato da terra estar tremendo imperceptivelmente

-e não tem, o que será a causa disso? Alice? – perguntou carlisle

-nada carlisle não vejo absolutamente nada!

-serena esta demorando...

-calma luna querida – esme a consolou – vai ver logo ela estará de volta

-É luna você sabe serena esta mais crescidinha não é mais aquela garotinha de 14 anos...

-pluto onde ela esta? – urano perguntou pela milésima vez

-em um lugar seguro, esta em nossas mãos manter a paz ela é nossa princesa e nos devemos protegê-la.

-eu sei pluto se pudesse eu nunca mais a deixaria lutar. Mas ela tem que voltar para resolver o caso das traidoras...

-não se preocupe tenho certeza que onde quer que ela esteja ela esta ciente de seus deveres como soberana...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 08 – de volta ao antigo lar**

* * *

-vocês sabem?! Estamos enrascadas!

-se acalme mina, ela não apareceu em todo esse tempo imagino que ela deva ter...

-pelo amor de kami que não seja isso rei a rainha selenity vai nos matar!

-mina tem razão... ele era a nossa princesa sempre deu tudo de si pela gente e o que fizemos a ela? – disse lita com lagrimas nos olhos – se ela voltar vou implorar seu perdão.

-você faria isso lita? Imploraria perdão a ela?

-claro que sim, eu a trai por sua causa Amy, se você não sabe a punição pela traição é banimento do planeta para sempre e outra serena foi a única que estendeu a mao pra mim quando mais precisei, assim foi com você também Darién, ela te amou ela te deu a vida, ela deu a vida por todos nos e o que fizemos? Apunhalamo-la pelas costas deixamos ela pra morrer.

-Eu concordo com a lita gente, se lembra que ela tentou uma vez lutar contra os montros sozinha para não ter que despertar e tirar nossa liberdade de ter uma vida normal? – disse mina

-ela foi minha única amiga quando eu não tive nenhuma... – disse rei arrependida

-a fala serio gente isso tudo já passou, e daí se formos banidas dos nossos planetas?qual o problema els já estão mortos mesmo, o que vai mudar? Não estamos na terra? O que poderia acontecer de ruim?

- para uma genia como você Amy mizunu você é muito tapada...

-sailor plutão – disseram juntas.

-príncipe Endymion como se sente por ter tirado a rini de serena? Imagino que deve estar exultante certo?

-rini pode não nascer da minha união com serena, mas isso não quer dizer que ela não poderá ter outros filhos...

-serena morreu e tudo por causa de vocês...

-NÃO – gritou mina e lita juntas

-sim ela morreu e vocês serão julgadas por isso, estou aqui para recolher suas varas de transformação.

-Edward acho que deveríamos ir antes que pense que nos matamos...

-Alice já deve ter contado tudo a eles sobre nos

-eu disse que seria só entre eu e você isso...

-você bloqueou a visão de Alice?

-sim, agora vamos...

Antes que ela se levantasse ele a beijou profundamente e depois ambos voltaram para a casa deles.

-veja serena e Edward eles voltaram!

Artemis pulou da janela para luna no colo de jasper que a tinha pego para acalmá-la

-graças...

-mama papa eu preciso ir...

-voce ainda vai embora?

-perguntou rosali – o que você fez seu idiota? – brigou com Edward

-esta tudo bem rosali eu e Edward já conversamos sobre isso, eu realmente preciso voltar...

-por que serena?

-luna me admiro você como conselheira real não saber dos meus deveres como princesa...

-ela precisa voltar para resolver pendência deixadas para trás, como futura rainha da lua ela tem o dever de julgar as traidoras da princesa e punir de acordo com as lei dos planetas...

-oh! Política sou um fiasco nessa parte não sei o que faria sem você Artemis...

-mas você vai voltar? – perguntou emmett com uma pontada de tristeza na voz

-assim que tudo estiver resolvido por la eu prometo voltar...

-você vai perder sua própria apresentação de bale – falou Alice

-não se preocupe estarei em outra e vocês poderão assistir... _"Edward adorei nossa noite junto, espero sua decisão eu vou ligar para saber, mesmo se você a escolher quero que saiba que eu te amo e nunca irei esquecer o quão perfeito foi minha primeira vez... aishiteru!"_ serena pensou olhando para fora e depois se virou para um comentário bizarro da rosali

-vocês sentiram um tremor de terra durante o tempo que estavam fora?

Edward e serena se olharam, mas não disseram nada eles sabiam muito bem a causa desse tremor.

-luna Artemis vamos...

Nesse momento pluto se materializou na sala dos cullen e viu as malas dela pronta

-acho que você esta indo resolver os problemas por la certo?

-sim plu esse é meu dever como princesa...

-bem princesa tenho noticias da rainha sua mãe.

Mas antes que pluto dissesse algo rainha Selenity apareceu na sala deixando todos de queixo caído diante de tamanha beleza e como as duas eram parecidas

-mamãe – serena abraçou sua mãe apertada e olhou para ela – o que faz aqui mama?

-bem eu iria deixar isso para plu mas resolvi eu mesma contar e queria muito te ver, o tribunal lunar decidiu coroa-la como rainha na próxima lua cheia.

-daqui a duas semanas! Mama isso é pouco tempo...

-lamento coelhinho, mas foi decidido pela maioria do conselho.

-bem se é assim, que seja, mas mama posso levá-los para ver? Estes são minha nova família, carlisle papa, esme mama, Alice, rosali, jasper e emmett, aquele ali é Edward, bem se não fosse por papa...

-eu sei querida vi tudo o que aconteceu... vi tudo e quando digo tudo é tudo mesmo – rainha lançou um olhar para Edward que naquele momento estava lendo os pensamentos da rainha que brigava com ele.

-mama... bem então eles poderão ir?

-claro por que não? Na primeira noite de lua cheia dêem-se as mãos e olhem para a lua e diga castelo lunar coroação da princesa da lua e serão tele portados ate o palácio da lua.

-agradecida rainha Selenity.

-tudo bem Esme querida vocês cuidaram da minha filha quando ela mais precisava, eu serei eternamente agradecida a vocês. Agora vamos minha filha eu vou ir para a lua e você faça o que tem que ser feito e te vejo na lua.

-hai oka-san...

Pluto abriu o portal do tempo e serena depois de ter abraçado cada um ali ela entrou no portal do tempo com pluto atrás e foi levada para a rua da sua casa.

-casa...

-Serena eles tem estado desesperado a sua procura o melhor lugar para começar a colocar em ordem é aqui...

-pluto tem razão serena...

-esta certo, eu sou uma vampira e que nada pode me machucar... ok estou morrendo de medo...

Serena entrou no portão e tocou a campainha uma mulher de cabelos azuis escuro apareceu na porta estava com uma aparência bem mais velha que sua verdadeira idade.

-se-serena?

-oka-san... hai sou eu mesmo

Ikuko puxou ela para um abraço de urso que faria qualquer humano morrer sufocado mas para serena não passou de um abraço delicado, e ikuko notou o quão gelada e dura sua filha estava e a levou para dentro

-kenji, sammy nossa menina voltou...

Eles vieram correndo e quando a viram correram para abraçá-la e depois kenji perguntou a pergunta que estava na cabeça de todos ali.

-onde você esteve todo este tempo?

-gomenasai papa a verdade é que fui atropelada por um caminhão e perdi a memória e uma família me adotou temporariamente ate que eu me recuperasse e assim que me lembrei eu decidi voltar, gomene...

-oh! Céus por kami! Atropelada? Amnésia? Kami-sama! – ikuko parecia desesperada

-mama esta tudo bem agora... mas ainda tenho algumas coisas que preciso resolver...

-o que quer dizer serena? – perguntou seu pai

-bem eu... é... minhas amigas! E tenho a escola também sabe?..

-humm, entendo, mas deve estar cansada por agora, va para seu quarto e amanha nós conversaremos melhor ok?

-hai papa...

Serena subiu para seu antigo quarto seguido por luna e Artemis, ela olhou tudo com suas lembranças totalmente turvas e então viu uma foto que teria feito chorar muito era ela com Darién abraçado e Rini na frente deles.

-Rini...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 09 – traição e desespero**

* * *

Serena passou o dia resolvendo a coisa toda na escola e o tempo total que tinha desaparecido era em torno de 4 meses mais isso para ela não tinha sido nada, ela e sua mãe havia falado com diretor que aceitou-a novamente na escola, por agora serena iria ficar, mas logo teria que dizer toda a verdade para sua família, embora ela não fosse viver la na lua ela em breve seria a nova rainha lunar e então ele iria voltar para sua outra família pois este não era mais seu lugar, para ela poder sair no sol escaldante sem atrair atenção sobre sua pele brilhar mais que diamante ela usou a caneta lunar o tempo inteiro para proteger sua verdadeira identidade.

Serena estava saindo da escola com sua mãe quando ouviu alguém dizer seu apelido carinhoso e ela virou para ver seu amado guardião haruka

-ei gatinho

-haruka – ela abraçou levemente seu amigo para não quebrá-la no processo afinal ela tinha mais que força suficiente para demolir um prédio inteiro só com um dedo.

-meu bombom neko eu senti tanto a sua falta. – ikuko observava como o amigo de serena estava feliz em vê-la e sorriu

-mama esta é haruka a minha melhor e mais fiel amiga... bem uma delas ainda tem a doce e encantadora michiro, a ameiga e decidia hotaru e a sabia e prudente satsuna

- e eu gatinho?

-você é a minha amiga determinada e forte protetora

-prazer em conhece-la haruka-san

-só haruka senhora tsukino me sinto velha assim

-mama posso ficar com Haruka eu volto antes da janta

-claro querida

Depois que ikuko se fora Haruka olhou com rosto sombrio para sua princesa e disse

-temos que conversar

-hai, vamos para o apartamento de pluto será mais privado.

Eles foram de carro embora serena preferia correr não seria prudente se expor ao mundo ignorante sobre vampiro sem contar que haruka se chocaria com isso, logo elas chegaram e michiro e hotaru as esperavam na porta do prédio por elas.

Serena abraçou elas e subiram para onde morava satsuna quando ela não estava na porta do tempo.

-então essa é a historia – serena disse finalizando a sua historia brincando distraidamente com seu cabelo.

-quer dizer que rini...

-hotaru... suimasen, ninguém lamenta mais do que eu a perda da minha rini

Elas notaram a amargura na voz dela

-o que vai fazer agora, serena? – indagou michiro

-acho que esta na hora de visitar algumas amigas...

As meninas estavam reunidas la no templo hicawa juntamente com Darién, lita estava fumegando de raiva, mina estava encolhida no canto, Rey estava com lagrimas nos olhos, Amy estava sentada no colo de Darién tranqüila, mas ele sentia remorso pela morte da princesa. Desde que plutão lhes disseram sobre a morte da serena elas se encontravam todos os dias no templo sem saber o que fazer culpa e mais culpa as invadia mesmo Amy que não mostrava estava apreensiva e qualquer barulho o mínimo possível já a assustava.

Elas estavam nesse estado quando elas viram uma visão que quase a mataram do coração, serena subiu as escadas do templo usando um belo vestido de seda da cor bronze em estilo tomara que caia a frente ligada por apenas uma belíssima correntinha de ouro e diamantes que unia a sua faixa em seu pescoço em seda com pedinhas de diamantes, o vestido descrevia com perfeição cada curva bem feita em seu corpo e no quadril se abria em um leque que chegava ate os pés, sua sandália de salto agula prateado e cristal com altura de 15cm fazia ela parecer que flutuava sobre o chão ao andar, seus braços estava uma luva que ia ate o ante-braço da cor bronze também, seus cabelos eram tão brancos que quase da cor lavanda, em seus odangos abituais havia um pequeno cristal com ramos delicados e na testa adornando a lua em ouro puro estava um tira em perfeita sincronia com a lua, elas olharam as outras que vinham atrás dela todas as 4 sailors outers estavam transformadas e com olhos mortais sobre elas.

Mina olhou e poderia dizer que a moça que tinha parado a alguns metros debaixo da arvore sagrada parecia uma deusa.

-se-serena? – mina gaguejou

-suas idiotas olhem o respeito para a hime-sama! Vocês perderam o direito de chama-la pelo nome sem o titulo.

-pensamos que estava morta – disse Rey

-pluto disse isso quando veio recolher nossas varinhas... não estamos entendendo – falou lita

-de certa forma eu morri...

-como serenity-hime-sama? – indagou mina

-eu estava no necrotério quando fui encontrada pela minha nova família meus batimentos cardíacos era quase nulo mal podia se ouvir e eu já tinha parado de respirar, quando fui transformada em vampira.

-vampira! – as 4 disseram assustadas

-e por causa de vocês eu nunca poderei ter filhos nem a rini nem qualquer outro, por que nos vampiros não temos a capacidade de mudar eu serei assim para sempre – a voz dela era aço e fria seus olhos continha um brilho homicida que fez todas se encolher ate mesmo Darién, então nesse momento o celular tocou e sua expressão mudou de raiva para alegre.

* * *

Já tinha feito uma semana desde que serena tinha saído e Edward estava inquieto parecia que tudo tinha perdido o brilho, ele foi para escola, mas la também estava sem graça e pela 1ª vez ele não conseguia olhar para bella, quando parecia que ninguém estava olhando ele deu um leve beijo nos lábios dela só para constar que bella era um passado distante e que serena fazia muita falta para ele.

-por que você não vai ate ela então?

-eu acho que ela iria adorar...

-vou ligar 1º para saber o que ela acha.

Esme suspirava de alivio e estava tão feliz com isso, seu desejo inicial tinha dado certo e agora ele estava mais uma vez nos trilhos certo. Vampiro com vampiro.

-serena? Estou com saudades!

_-eu também, queria que estivesse aqui comigo._

-se quiser eu pego o 1º avião e amanha mesmo estarei ai

_-você faria isso por mim?_

-serena descobri que sem você viver não tem mais sentido para mim, eu quero estar sempre ao seu lado... se você ainda quiser é claro

_-Edward vem ficar comigo, onegai!_

-te vejo em breve minha princesa.

_-eu te amo Edward_

-eu também serena, demorei para descobrir isso, mas antes tarde do que nunca.

_-te vejo amanha então_.

-estou indo para o Japão vejo vocês na lua.

* * *

Serena desligou o celular e tinha um lindo sorriso nos lábios e disse a pluto,

-busca ele para mim, onegai plu, preciso dele aqui mais do que nunca.

-hai, hime-sama

Pluto se retirou e as inners e Darién olharam em confusão pois ela tinha falado baixo no celular e muito rápido para que qualquer um entendesse.

-serenity-hime-sama gostaria de sentar? – Rey perguntou

-não preciso mais dessas coisas Rey, mas eu gostaria que começassem a se explicarem...

Antes que Rey dissesse algo pluto voltou com um rapaz lindo de morrer que fizerem as 4 meninas suspirarem diante da visão ele era simplesmente perfeito.

-serena... – Edward abraçou ela e deu-lhe um beijo que faria ela perder o fôlego se ainda fosse humana

-eu senti sua falta, não sabia de quanto tempo precisaria...

-não muito, assim que saiu meu mundo desabou

-não podia esperar ate amanha para te ver Edward.

-eu mal conseguia me controlar para te ver novamente, obrigado sailor pluto.

-por nada Edward, seja bem vindo!

-agradecido...

-quem é ele hime-sama? – mina indagou

-eu sou Edward o noivo dela!

Edward se colocou atrás de serena e viu o quão deslumbrante ela estava e depois ficou ao lado da sailor pluto observando

-não acho que há explicação para o que aconteceu, meninas, não há explicação para seus atos endymion-sama,

-Serenity..., eu...

-não há desculpa canalha pelo que você fez, e é hime-sama para você! Você a traiu, deixou ela ser atacada, quando ela estava defendendo seu planeta!

-já chega urano – disse ela suavemente – creio que sailor urano já disse tudo endymion-sama...

-serenity-hime-sama eu imploro seu perdão, eu fui muito egoísta e me deixei levar por palavras tolas – Lita chorava

-eu também, onegai minha hime! – Rey como lita se ajoelhou e colocou as cabeça no chão

-perdoa-nos serenity-hime-sama onegai, sei que o que nós fizemos para você não tem perdão, mas... estamos arrependidas...

-por que eu deveria? Se em uma situação critica vocês não conseguem arcar com as responsabilidades e vira as costas, por que deveria lhes dar o perdão? E se acontecer de novo e se deixar levarem por palavras tolas, novamente? Não é por minha vida que estou falando, eu falo pela vida de milhões de inocentes que esta em nossas mãos e que depende de nós...

-onegai! – as três disseram em lagrimas

Serena andou entre elas e parou de frente a Amy que estava ao lado de Darién, este se ajoelhou e Amy ficou surpresa.

-Darién, o que esta fazendo?

-tentando reparar meu erro Amy, acho que deveria fazer o mesmo.

-nunca!

Serena deu de ombros e fez um gesto e com esse gesto um cetro apareceu e ela virou para as três meninas e disse

-se for achado sinceridades em suas palavras e em seus corações, seus planetas guardiões lhes dara um novo poder, mas se for falso...

Uma luz cálida desceu sobre elas então em cada testa brilhou o símbolo de cada planeta e Rey, Mina, Lita ganharam um novo poder e uma nova transformação, ela se virou para Amy, que assim que a luz a tocou o símbolo de mercurio apareceu e num instante foi destruído ela caiu no chão desmaiada

-ela foi banida para sempre de mercúrio... – sussurrou Lita

E uma menina subiu as escadas do templo e se curvou ante serena e disse

-minha princesa estou aqui para substituir a minha Irma Amy...

-seja bem vinda Maeko-chan

-arigatou gozaimasu, hime-sama

O símbolo de mercúrio brilhou fortemente na testa da menina e se transformou em sailor mercúrio com novo poder e transformação.

-quanto a você endymion-sama, eu lamento a terra nunca chegou a entrar na aliança que minha mãe criou se tivéssemos casado naquele tempo poderia sim dizer alguma coisa mais não passou da noite do noivado, então sua traição será revista com seu sacerdote e seu planeta, não irei interferir...

-serenity-hime-sama, sou Aneko do reino solar e estou aqui para fazer parte de sua guarda real se assim for seu desejo...

Serena apontou o cetro a ela e na hora a menina se transformou em sailor Sun, uma menina de cabelos negros e semblante alegre se aproximou e disse

-sou kagome e sou a sailor terra estou aqui para servir-te...

-se a lua vos aceitar será um prazer...

Ela apontou o cetro e a menina se transformou como as outras e depois se virou para Darién e disse

-você desonrou nossa família Endymion, Oto-san e oka-san estão te esperando em elision...

Darién imediatamente se retirou e serena olhou para as meninas e alegremente voltaram ao seu estado civil com uma calça jeans e top, elas voltaram ao normal e Edward a abraçou por trás enquanto ela fazia as apresentações, depois eles todos saíram e foram ao árcade e ela usou seu cristal em Edward para que ele não brilhasse no sol.

* * *

**Nota: não sei quem esta lendo se sesta gostando mais eu particularmente estou amando cada linha que escrevo e tenho uma surpresa para esta fic que estará vindo no próximo capitulo quem estiver acompanhando espero que vá gostar... comentem onegai! só mais uma coisa, não estou colocando Edward falando japonês por que é obvio ele é americano então pede reparar que são só as meninas da sailor moon que falam assim, seria estranho vê lo falar japonês embora eu sei que ele fala...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 – desejo concedido**

* * *

A festa na lua só estava começando, havia muitas pessoas de todo o universo ali que queriam ver a coroação da nova rainha lunar, ao lado dela estava Edward deslumbrante como sempre e sua nova família, claro Alice organizara a festa toda, que estava fazendo muito sucesso.

Suas guardiãs vestidas como princesas sorriram felizes pela diversão, enquanto serenity estava junto com Edward conversando com alguns convidados. Els dançaram varias valsas e serena fez uma pequena apresentação de bale que deixou os homens facinados e as mulheres encantadas, em um dado momento uma jovem senhora se aproximou da serenity que estava sozinha observando a festa e sorriu para ela

-lady cosmo – serenity cumprimentou com alegria – espero que esteja se divertindo

-há criança estou muito satisfeita, as vezes sair um pouco do palácio do caldeirão faz bem, mas e você?

-eu estou me divertindo... mas...

-eu posso ler o que esta em seu coração criança e se eu te perguntasse qual o seu desejo mais profundo dele o que me diria?

-voce já sabe então lady cosmo...

-hai eu sei mas, as palavras que saem dos lábios é por que estão gravados em seu coração.

-eu queria ser mãe, pelo menos uma única vez queria poder ficar grávida e ter meu bebe ao lado dele, que desde que eu o conheci me sinto completa e posso ser eu mesma.

-seu desejo não é egoísta você só quer o que lhe foi tirado por causa de traições, e você deseja aquilo que todas as mulheres como você querem... ser mãe.

-era tudo o que mais desejo.

Serena fechou os olhos e suspirou, mas agora estava conformada sabia que iria viver para sempre e nunca teria um ou uma herdeira para a lua. Quando ela abriu os olhos ela viu que lady cosmo tinha desaparecido as pessoas fizeram silencio e abriram caminho ate ela, Edward se colocou de joelhos e abriu uma caixinha que continha uma belíssimo anel

-princesa serenity aceita se casar com este humilde vampiro que te ama mais que qualquer coisa nesse mundo?

-edward, por selene claro que eu aceito!

Ele se levantou e colocou o anel no dedo dela e deu-lhe um beijo arrancando suspiro de vários presentes ali, então alguém la na multidão gritou

-aproveita que todos estamos reunidos e já se casa!

-é mesmo!

-casa casa casa

-o que você acha?

-eu adoraria!

Ouve uma salva de palmas e no dia seguinte eles estavam casando, rainha serenity estava celebrando o casório e no fim eles estavam casados perante o universo inteiro, mesmo Darién estava la no casamento també de tudo pronto voltaram para forks e para a casa da família cullen, já em casa esme alegre disse que tinha um presente para o casal, então entregou uma chave e eles e Edward deu uma chave a ela.

-o –o que é isso?

-Venha ver depois vemos o da esme, ele a levou ate a garagem e la tinha uma belíssima Ferrari de ultima geração preta.

-edward é é perfeita!

-que bom que gostou – ele a abraçou e deu um beijo no pescoço dela

-não você não entendeu, eu adorei! – e pulou no colo dele derrubando-o no chão

-se eu sobesse antes que esta seria sua reação a receber presente teria dado antes

Os outros riram e emmett começou com piadinhas maliciosas para cima deles, Edward rosnou mas serena olhou e disse.

-se eu não te conhecesse anii-chan diria que esta com inveja!

-eu não!

-vamos agora o presente da esme – serena se levantou puxando junto Edward e somente os dois foram.

La bem escondida na floresta uma linda casa estilo cabana, mas perfeita e com um belo jardim em volta.

-maravilhoso - foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer antes de ser arrebatada no colo e levada para dentro, ele fechou a porta e levou-a direto para o quarto deles onde la estrearam a casa e consumaram o casamento.

Estavam tão envolvidos nos braços um do outro que não viram quando uma pequena luz pousou sobre eles e foi absorvida pelo corpo da rainha lunar e nem ouviu uma voz suave "que se cumpra seu sonho minha rainha" e pela primeira e única vez na historia vampiros dormiram por uma noite apenas uma noite!

No outro dia todos os cullen estavam perplexos pois haviam dormidos pela 1 vez desde que se tornaram vampiros, Edward e serena também despertaram assustados e olharam de um para outro com olhar curiosos

-temos que falar com carlisle...

-acha que ele sabe o que houve?

-talvez... mas carlisle é o mais velho então...

Eles correram ate a casa dos cullen e foram saudados com um bombardeio de perguntas, Alice de repente olha para serena e diz

-serena eu vejo você com um bebe nos braços...

Ela olha atordoada para eles e então sente algo em si e se lembra da conversa.

-lady cosmo...

-como?

-eu tive uma conversa com a lady cosmo a guardiã do caldeirão mágico de onde vem e pra onde vai todas as sementes estrelares...

-e o que ela te disse?

-ela me perguntou o que eu queria e disse que era ter um filho com você...

-então foi por isso que dormimos? – perguntou emmett

-provavelmente... – concluiu carlisle

Foram passando os meses e Edward era todos sorrisos a família estavam todos polvorosos e animados Alice e rose estavam já fazendo o enxoval Alice tinha visto um casal e emmett estava fazendo planos para o menino enquanto esme fazia para a menina jasper e carlisle faziam e discutiam possíveis dons das futuras crianças... serena continuava a ir na escola mas agora todos sabiam que ela tinha se casado com Edward e que estava grávida que também trazia alegria de todos e estavam já planejando o cha de bebe, a única que não estava nem um pouco feliz com isso era bella suan, ate Jacob estava alegre por sua mais nova amiga estar esperando um bebe

-quero dizer será um sangue suga também não é?

-hai Jacob, mas não tem por que se preocupar pode dizer a Sam que não vamos machucar ninguém...

-não tem problema sere acredite ou não eu confio em você...

-eu acredito jake!

-voce não gostaria de ir a um luarau na próxima lua cheia?

-o que vai ter?

-muita comida e sempre nas noites de lua cheia o ancestral da nossa aldeia conta uma lenda para nos, é muito interessante...

-esse convite estende?

-ele não deixaria você ir não é?

-ele esta tão protetor... – Edward se aproximou e passou os braços em volta da cintura dela – como se eu fosse quebradiça como vidro...

-o que você esta falando? – ele olhou para Jacob com olhos frios

-de você é claro! O quão protetor você esta!

-vamos sere da um desconto para ele, se fosse eu também que minha parceira estivesse assim eu seria super protetor...

-mas então o convite se estende?

-convite?

-hai mor, ele fez um convite para um luarau na 1ª noite de lua cheia para sentar em volta da fogueira e ouvir lendas...

-bem claro você pode ir também Edward... que tal uma trégua?

-tregua?

Vamos mor, você sabe jake é meu amigo e você é minha vida, não podemos conciliar?

Ela olhou com uma carinha que ele não conseguia dizer não para ela então olhou para Jacob e aceitou a trégua alegando que era por causa da sua serena

-falou então sangue suga

-falou cachorro

Ambos riram e serena vibrava de alegria sabia que era o começo de uma grande amizade.

Já em casa ela falou com Edward

-precisamos dizer a meus pais que estamos casados e vamos ter bebes... não só pra eles mas pras meninas também.

-quando vamos?

-Que tal hoje?

-esta bem...

-sailor pluto...

-vossa majestade?

-Plu?! – serena disse indignada arrancando um olhar curioso da sailor

-hai?

-quantas vezes terei que te pedir que...

-serena sabe que não é adequado...

-não estou no castelo estamos em família aqui...

-esta bem serena vou me lembrar...

-preciso ir a Tókio

-vamos então.

Em minutos eles estavam na porta da casa dos tsukinos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11 – Luarau**

* * *

Ikuko estava pensando o por que da sua filha ter sumido outra vez... já fazia 3 meses e ela não tinha dado noticias, estava preocupada ia ate chamar a policia mas então uma moça muito elegante aparecera e dissera que serena estava outra vez com os cullens e que logo voltaria. O som da campainha interrompeu a linha de pensamentos dela quando sammy abriu a porta ouviu um grito do filho

-ani-chan – gritou feliz pulando nos braços dela

-onii-chan! Como você esta?

-serena – a mãe dela olhava menina ligeiramente gorda e de uma beleza esplêndida e ao lado dela estava um rapaz tão lindo quanto a filha

-oka-san – as duas se abraçaram e a mãe dela a olhou

-onde você esteve? – disse repreendendo – entre e me explique isso – apontou a barriga de serena

O pai de serena desceu ao ouvir uma comoção no piso de baixo e foi ver, ao perceber que era sua filha desceu e abraçou-a

-papai mamãe este é Edward meu marido

Eles olharam para o rapaz que estavam perto deles e pode perceber o quão bonito era ele então viram que serena estava com uma barriga nem grande e nem pequena serena sorriu e disse que estava gestante sua mãe vibrou de alegria e seu pai disse que ela estava muito nova para ter se casado e engravidado e ainda por cima nem os convidaram.

-gomenasai oto-san mas foi inevitável...

-esta bem esta bem...

Eles conversaram bastante ali com seus pais e depois eles foram para o templo e todas estavam reunidas esperando por ela ate mesmo darien...

-majestade – as meninas se curvaram

-se levantem – disse serena suavemente – estou aqui para contar uma novidade a vocês, um milagre aconteceu...

-serena esta gestante – disse edward orgulhoso – foi um desejo que se ralizou...

-como? – perguntou rey

Serena explicou a elas o que tinha acontecido e depois começaram a conversar alegres entre si, serena deixou edward no meio das meninas sem chance de escapatória e sentou nas escadaria do templo acariciou sua barriga, não sabia quanto tempo levaria para o bebe nascer, mas estava ansiosa. Estava pensativa quando darien se aproximou

-posso me sentar aqui?

-hai...

-voce parece bem feliz... você o ama?

-muito darien... e me sinto completa agora – disse com um sorriso e olhando para o volume que era sua barriga

-sinto muito, serena por minha culpa você sofreu...

-devo te agradecer também, agora que posso ser mamãe eu não guardo magoa de você, de certa forma devo agradecer-lhe por isso... mas sinto falta da minha amiga amy queria que tivesse terminado diferente...

-mesmo depois de tudo você a ama não é?

-ela foi a primeira que eu achei, queria te-la sempre comigo

Edward se aproximou deles e sentou ao lado dela que encostou a cabeça no ombro dele

-daqui a dois dias sera lua cheia...

-voce quer mesmo ir?

-quero você sabe; não é como se eu fosse te deixar por ele.

-eu sei... me vai parecer desconfortável...

-bella vai estar la...

-e o que tem?

-não sei, acho que ainda gosta dela.

-boba a única que amo é você!

-prove!

Ele pegou no queixo dela, darien tinha se retirado de mansinho e deixado-os a sós que nem perceberam, ea beijou quente e apaixonado

-hanhan poderiam fazer isso em outro lugar sabiam? – disse rey maliciosa

-tem razão rey quero ir para casa – fez biquinho

Pluto apareceu e os levou para a casa deles deixando serena muito feliz, já em casa eles aproveitaram para se amarem outra vez.

O dia chegou e a muito custo Edward foi ao luaral, serena tinha sentido algumas contrações leves durante o dia, mas não se preocupou afinal,não era em intervalos regulares, ele chegaram a reserva quileutes jacob foi recebe-los dando um abraço de urso nela e um firme aperto de mão em Edward.

-o que eles fazem aqui? – perguntou léia com raiva

-eu os convidei – jacob disse firme

-são sangues sugas! Desde quando tem interesse neles? Esta afim da dessa vampira também? Não se contentou apenas com a Bella idiota?

Isso deixou jacob irritado o inferno fora dele e foi fazendo os outros se ajuntarem em volta deles quando Sam chegou

-Léia cale-se, tenha mais respeito jake me consultou primeiro antes de fazer o convite e não vi nada de mais eles virem aqui...

-mas o tratado?

-o tratado são para outros que não seja da família cullen afinal foi pelo dr. Carlisle que temos jacob em ótimo estado agora!

-não precisa me lembrar isso

Foi nesse momento que serena se dobrou de dor um gemido audível

-serena! – disse Edward e jake

-meu bebe... esta...

-leve ela para seu quarto jake, vou ligar pro Carlisle – disse Edward tentando parecer calmo, jacob a levou para o quarto e a colocou em sua cama logo edward estava com eles e serena sentia seu corpo expelindo o bebe, por causa do pedido que foi realizado essa área do corpo era como humana assim que ela não estivesse mais gravida seu corpo voltaria ser como antes.

Edward rasgou a roupa que ela usava e pediu toalha para jake que prontamente lhe deu,

Jake esperava do lado de fora do quarto impedindo que qualquer curioso entrasse a não ser que fosse o dr. Cullen, ele estava la andando de um lado ao outro quando Edward entregou a ele um dos bebes enrolado

-segure ele o outro esta quase nascendo já!

Nesse momento carlisle chegou e tomou conta da situação enquanto jake saiu com o bebe para fora que olhava como se já entendesse e então Léia que sentia raiva olhou maldosamente para o bebe foi então que aconteceu ele teve um impringt com o bebe.

Dentro do quarto a outra bebe nascia e era entregue ao jake que teve o mesmo e edward sabia que não iria se livrar tao cedo dos lobos ou melhor eles seriam agora da família depois que os bebes foram expelidos carlisle viu com surpresa e admiração o corpo dela voltar ser totalmente vampírico e logo estava de pé como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-cade eles? – ela perguntou

-estamos com um problema?

-qual?

-jake e Léia teve um impringt com os bebes e não sabemos o que ou como eles seram...

Serena suspirou e foi ate onde eles estavam com todos reunidos olhou e disse séria

-vamos para casa! – ela pegou o bebe com Léia que entregou a muito custo e jake também e edward junto com carlisle e serena com os bebes correram de volta para casa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12 – há sempre um final feliz para todos.**

* * *

Darien estava segurando admirado Alicia nos braços que estava grandinha em apenas alguns meses sem contar que ela era linda tinha cabelos negros como o de Edward e longos encaracolados apenas nas pontas fazendo ser o luxo de alice e rosali que simplesmente adorava e não permitia ninguém sequer sonhar em cortar, tinha olhos azuis da serena antes de ser vampira mas a boca era do pai, a verdade era que tirando a cor dos olhos ela era uma copia fiel do pai diferente do irmão Hélio que era loiro como serena e tinha olhos esverdeado seus cabelos eram lisos também e se parecia muito com serena é claro que havia um detalhe que só ela e edward sabia era que hélio tinha sido escolhido como príncipe herdeiro do trono lunar e é claro que ela não iria contar nada ate que fosse realmente necessário.

Por incrível que parece nesse dia em que darien estava ali visitando serena e sua família bella também estava e darien gostou dela assim como ela também se apaixonou por ele, jake sentiu mais feliz afinal ele tinha ficado mal pelo que aconteceu.

A principio serena tinha se preocupado com esses impringt estranho pois não sabia se as crianças seriam venenosos assim como ela e edward eram e todos os outros vampiros, felizmente eles não eram e as coisas iam bem Alicia e Helios eram a alegria da família Helio era tao sensível a humor quanto jasper mas também podia ter vislumbre do passado como serena e alguns fragmentos do futuro como Alice, sem contar que era super inteligente, mas infelizmente não poderia estudar com outras crianças já que a luz do sol elas brilhavam como todos bem não era exatamente um problema já que forks era ótimo pra vampiros que quer se socializar, já Alicia tinha a beleza estonteante e tinha um canto de sereia que se você descuidasse seria hipnotizado pela magia do seu canto e ela podia ficar invisível se quisesse, e isso as vezes assustava serena de mais e era muito esperta.

Serena se sentia realizada de como tudo tinha se encaminhado em sua vida tinha um ótimo marido e uma família perfeita e todos puderam ter seus felizes para sempre realizado assim como ela teve...

The end...


End file.
